Spuffy Christmas
by gamechamp85
Summary: Christmas story for the Christmas season. T to be safe  MERRY CHRISTMAS. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay This is a repost and a little different. Xander and Anya aren't together in this fic and are broken up. She has a new boyfriend which only Spike knows about. The Geek Trio was caught and Willow found the cameras, but didn't tell anyone. Xander is still carrying a torch for Buffy. Spike and Buffy have been dating and keeping it a secret but, Dawn knows. Spike is in love with Buffy and Buffy is in love with Spike, but she hasn't said it yet. Riley never showed up. Willow and Tara broke up. Buffy doesn't work at the Doublemeat Palace anymore, but at a Dennys that had opened in Sunnydale.

Willow and Buffy are in the kitchen discussing well arguing is more like it. It is three weeks before Christmas and Giles sent them airplane tickets to visit him in England for the next four weeks.

"Buffy you have to come it's Christmas"  
"I can't just do that Willow I have bills to pay and with you not paying rent I am barely making it like it is not to mention my slaying."

"It is just three weeks and that's it come on I am sure Giles will understand and about your slaying we can just have Spike do it that is the only reason we kept him when you died"

"Just grow up Willow I have and I have also been thinking" says Buffy pissed especially about the comment about Spike

"About what"

" About you paying rent"

"Your gonna have me pay rent, but Buffy were friends"

"Yes and friends help each other. They don't move in without permission and they pay rent not move in for free. Willow I can't come and even if I could I wouldn't. I have a sister to take care of and to take care of her I need money so I can't come you can though Dawn will always come first."

"I think your making a mistake though"

"No I just think you don't get it." says Buffy as she walks away leaving a stunned Willow.

Going to the phone she calls Giles

"Hey Giles its Willow"

"No I'm fine we'll be catching the evening flight"

"Yes that is when we will arrive"

"No it will just be me and Xander coming"

"Okay bye love you to" says Willow as she hangs up the phone and makes a new call to Xander

"Hey Xander"

"No she isn't coming"

"She has Dawn to think about she comes first"

"I know someone who was fake comes before us"

"Are you ready we leave in four hours"

"Yes I think it will be good maybe Buffy will finally go out with you"

"Yes my plan will work don't worry Xander"

"Alright bye Xander"

CRYPT

Walking in to the crypt Buffy immediately heads to the lower level and sees Spike sleeping. It immediately puts a smile on her face. Sitting next to him she places a kiss on his lips. He wakes up and sees Buffy.

"Hey pet"

"Hey big bad"  
"What's wrong"

"Willow and I had a fight about going to England for Christmas"

"And you told her you couldn't go because of money, work, and Dawn"

"That's basically it"

"Welcome to the working world"

"It sucks"

"I don't think that is what made you come here though pet"

"It is what she said. When I told her I cant leave slaying she said that is what you were for when I was dead that it was the only thing you were useful for."

"That is what they used me for, but they also did it because they wanted nothing to do with Dawn."

"I know"

"How pet"

"This morning I remembered everything in Heaven and what I saw my friends doing and I also know Angel doesn't love me because if he did he never would have had that day taken away"

"You know about that then I know because of Dru."

"Yes I know everything even about your chip"

Spike has a scared look and shameful look on his face

"Don't worry I am not going to kill you how else are you supposed to protect Dawn"

Spike relaxes and looks at Buffy seeing that something is bothering her.

"Spike do you know what happened to Anya"  
"Yeah love I do she has a boyfriend now one that treats her with respect and likes her for her and knows of her past all of it. She is also a vengeance demon again, but not the one she was before she works for the Powers."

"Wait what how can a vengeance demon work for the powers"

"This has always happened Champions like you get wronged and you want vengeance, but you can't because they are not allowed to grant champions vengeance, but because of all the pain just from your friends she is allowed to cast vengeance now for champions she just can't let the people that vengeance is cast upon die."

"Cool so is she happy"

"Yes she is happier then I have seen her and I invited her over for Christmas"

"Make sure she brings her boyfriend and I invited Tara also"

"I will. Hey Pet what are you and nibblet doing tomorrow."

"Nothing why."

"Well I already invited Anya and Tara and I wanted to ask if you and nibblet would like to come with us tomorrow."

"Where"

"Dave and Busters"

"Your gonna take us to Dave and Busters that is so cool" replies Buffy as she jumps in his arms and gives him a hug

"We will also be eating there and I will buy everything. The food and I will be giving you each three cards that will have 300 points so you can get more tickets"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome pet, but don't tell Dawn I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't, but I better get going I will be dropping off Willow and Xander at the airport, but I don't want her to get panicked because I was gone for so long. She acts like my mother." says Buffy as she leaves and heads home listening to the Christmas music that is playing as she walks home.

_**Christmas makes you feel emotional**_

_'_Yes it does and I am in love with Spike, but how to tell him'

_**It may bring parties or thoughts devotional**_

_**Whatever happens or what may be,**_

_**Here is what Christmas time means to me.**_

'With Willow and Xander with Giles in England it will be our first Christmas with Spike being invited. Me, Dawn, Spike, Tara, and Anya one big happy family'

_**City sidewalk, busy sidewalks**_

_**dressed in holiday style.**_

_**In the air there's**_

_**a feeling of Christmas.**_

At that moment three kids run by

_**Children laughing, people passing,**_

_**meeting smile after smile,**_

_**And on every street corner you'll hear:**_

"Merry Christmas" they yell

"Merry Christmas to you three also"

_**Silver bells, silver bells,**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city.**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,**_

_**soon it will be Christmas day.**_

_**City street lights,**_

_**even stop lights,**_

_**blink a bright red and green,**_

_**As the shoppers rush home**_

_**with their treasures.**_

_**Hear the snow crunch,**_

_**see the kids bunch,**_

_**This is Santa's big scene,**_

_**And above all this bustle you'll hear:**_

_**Silver bells, silver bells,**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city.**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,**_

_**soon it will be Christmas day.**_

'And a wonderful Christmas indeed.' Buffy thinks just as she walks in to the Magic Box.

"Hey Tara and Anya how are you guys"

"We good ready for tomorrow" asks Tara who finally speaks without a stutter

"Yes" replies Buffy

"How are you Anya"

"I'm great my boyfriend gives me wonderful orgasms and treats me better than Xander"

"I'm glad can't wait to meet him"

Anya just nods and continues to work.

"When are they leaving" asks Tara

"They will be leaving at 4:30"

"Will they be coming here"

"Yeah they will come here to say goodbye"

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Xander and Willow walk into the Magic Box to say their goodbyes. They see Tara helping a customer and Anya taking money from the three people in line who are purchasing their items. They see Buffy reading a book on vampires.

"Hey guys we came just to say goodbye." Xander replies as the last customer walks out.

"Have fun in England" replies Tara

"Buffy are you sure you don't want to come" asks Willow

"Willow we already went through this I can't come I have a life where I pay bills. Heck on Christmas Eve my hours are 6am-6pm and it gets busy so no I can't come Willow I already told you. I need my 45 hours a week to pay bills if I am one hour short that alone will cut of my electricty, gas and water."

Willow knowing she is not going to win stays quiet

"Wheres Dawnie" asks Xander

"She is not here, but she says bye" replies Buffy

"Where is she"

"With Spike"

"You left her with that demon"

"No I didn't she always goes there after school"

"And you let her" asks Xander who is pissed

"Xander just leave and have fun in England I am not in the mood and have to get ready for work"

"What are your hours" asks Anya

"I will work from 5-6"

"Why so long"

"We work long hours on November and December. Besides it's not that bad I make good tips"

"Buffy I think you should quit that job if they make you work such long hours"

"Willow I like the job and I am not quitting"

"Willow come on were going to miss our flight and get stuck I traffic besides our ride is here"

Xander and Willow head out of the Magic Box and into the waiting taxi and it drives off leaving the other occupants breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why do I feel this way toward them"

"Your learning. So you ready for tomorrow"

"Yeah we are going to have a fun day"

I


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tara goes to the graveyard to visit Spike

"Hello Glinda what brings you here"

"I have a surprise for you here" she replies as she hands him a ring

"What is this"

"You will probably be in the sun so I made this for you. It is like the gem of Amara."

"Thank you pet this will come in handy. Come on lets go we have to pick up the girls. If we leave now we will be there when they open. Tara and Spike are walk to Revello Drive ins silence. As they reach the the Summers Residence they see a van there and Buffy, Dawn and Anya piling in. Spike gets in the drivers seat seat while Buffy rides shotgun. Everyone else in the back.

"So Spike where are we going"

"We are going to Dave and Busters"

"Really wait don't you have to have someone that is at least 25 to go"

"Yes and I am 26 with all my legal papers up to date so don't worry. I am also paying for everything. Cards, food and drinks. You guys pay for gas" he says chuckling

All the girls smile and say thanks.

"Buffy what days do work" asks Dawn as Spike pulls out of the driveway and drives away.

" I work December 6-10 from 8am-5pm. Then I work on the 12-15 from 4pm-9pm. After that I work on the 16-20 from 3pm-9pm and then on I work on the 22-24 from 6am-6pm those are my worst and longest hours. Spike might have to patrol for me then at the end of December I will also work on the 26-30 from 3pm-1230am"

"How do you know your hours for the whole month." asks Tara

"They put up are schedules for the whole month so we know and in case we want to switch hours with other people. I like it that way anyway."

"You like it there pet."

"It pays the bills" says Buffy

"Buffy can we turn on the radio"

"Sure"replies Buffy as she turns on the radio

"Oh my god I love this song" screams Dawn

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**_

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

"That's a nice song" replies Buffy _'That what Spike does to me"_

"So Spike are we there yet"

"Yes we are. Here we are ladies"

"This is so cool" replies Dawn as he parks the car

As they enter Dave and Busters Spike walks ahead and purchases the games cards for everybody.

"This is awesome"

"This is going to be great a place to relax and let loose."

"Looks like we are all waiting to have a good time. I just hope I can win tickets"

"I wonder how much money they make a day its probably alot" Buffy just smiles at them all especially when Spike comes back with his cards.

"Okay ladies today everything is on me. Its 11:30 now so lets say at 2:30 we sit and eat, but for now you play your hearts out and win tickets, but it will be kind of hard to win lots of tickets with one card so I bought you all 3 cards and they all have 300 points on them."

He says as he hands them out.

"What about Spike wheres yours"

"I only need one" he replies as he takes his card out of his pocket and showing them his card."

They all roll their eyes and walk off to try and win tickets

ANYA

"Well look its trivia. I can do this I mean I am old"

Sliding her card in she gets ready to play against the other players.

"Where is the TV show One Tree Hill take place. Theres actually a show called One Tree Hill" she says as she pushes C as she gets it correct. Five more questions later she answers them all correct. As her score comes up she gets first place with 300 plus a bonus of 90 for getting all five answers correct.

"Sweet I stay awhile to bad its not real money"

Spike starts walking around checking on his girls. Anya is at the trivia stand playing against other players and it doesn't surprise him that she is getting all answers correct and already has lots of tickets. He sees Tara playing Deal or no Deal and hopes she chose a good case. Heading to hoops he sees Buffy and Dawn shooting hoops.

"You guys having fun"

"Yeah"

"Don't just play one game try them all okay."

"We will."

Spike walks away and plays games to win a lot more tickets for his girls

2:30pm

Spike is sitting at the booth when they all come at once carrying buckets of tickets. Anya and Buffy have five buckets and Tara and Dawn have four and Spike has two.

"So have you guys had fun so far"

"Yes" they all chours."

"How many card do you have left"

"One" they all announce at once"

"So are you guys ready to eat."

"Hi I'm Karen and I'll be your server today what can I get you"

"For the appetizers we will have the Philly Steak Rolls" replies Spike

"I'll have the Cesar Salad and for dessert the Triple Chocolate Cake" replies Tara

"I'll have Lacys Chicken and for dessert the Key Lime Pie" replies Anya

"I'll have the Buffalo Chicken Wrapper and for Dessert the New York Cheesecake" replies Dawn

"I'll have your Chargrilled Sirloin and Shrimp and for the dessert Chocolate Silk Pie" replies Buffy

"And I'll have your Peppercorn Ribeye and for dessert Belgian Chocolate Fondue" replies Spike

"Anything to drink"

"All diet cokes please"

Taking the menus she thanks them and leaves.

"So Spike what are you getting us for Christmas"

"Niblet I am not telling you that."

"Tara how are you holding up"

"I'm doing good. Why."

"Well me and Dawn were wondering if you would like to move in with us."

"And if you don't I could always buy you a house" replies Spike

"Id love to move in, but what about Willow."

"Well me and Spike are sending her stuff to her parents."

"And if you still want that house just tell me"

They all look at him.

"Hello I am rich. I have been around along time."

"So are you guys ready for Christmas." asks Tara

"Yes, but it changed since I was a human"

"How" asks Buffy

"Well it was all about family I forgot when it changed to money with all the presents though."

"1895" replies Anya

As they all finish their food the server takes their plates and brings their desserts. They talked about anything as they finished their desserts and paid their server for the food. And Spike gave her fifty dollars for a tip. Anya, Tara and Dawn get up to continue playing leaving only Buffy and Spike to talk.

"So big bad what did you get me for Christmas"

"That my love I can not tell you"

"When do you think we should tell Dawn"

"I'm not sure. The longer we wait is bad, but if we tell her at Christmas it would be good also."

"True and I know she would love it also."

"That's my niblet."

"Come on lets go get more tickets."

Two hours later they are all getting prizes for tickets. They stuff their prizes in the van and Spike drives off heading home. Looking in back she sees that they are all asleep leaving only her and Spike awake. Turning on the radio she turns it on low as to not wake the sleeping ones in the back.

"So do you think Willow will be upset with us moving her things out."

"Yeah I do." Spike just sighs

"What's wrong" asks Buffy

"It's just I hate how the treat you"

"What do you mean"

"You came to Sunnydale and turned losers into a little something more. Xander says you are only his friend, but he sees you as so much more. He wants you to be his wife. Willow wants control. She even wants to control your life. And Giles says he loves you like a daughter. If he does he wouldn't run your life and tell you what to do. He would let you do your own things and let you makes mistakes so that you can learn from them. An Angel I won't tell you about him since you already know. What pisses me off though is that they hold my past against me and not Angel all because of a soul and Xander isn't blamed for almost raping you, but you looked it up so you know the truth. I could go on all night, but I won't."

"I know that now and it pisses me off. I know the only true friends I have are you, Tara, Anya, Cordelia and Willie in a weird so of way." she replies laughing

Spike and Buffy talk the whole way there and Spike pulls into a driveway of a nice looking house.

"Whose house is this"

"Anyas' boyfriend"

Getting out of the car Spike goes to the back of the van to retrieve her. Picking her up in his arms he carries her to the door and kicks it. Someone opens the door.

"Hey Spike how was it"

"It was fun. Tell Anya she can get her gift at the house. She'll know what I mean."

Heading back to the car Spike gets in and drives to the Summers Resident.

Parking the van in the driveway he picks Tara up while Buffy carries Dawn. Buffy deposits Dawn and Tara in Dawns room. Spike heads back to the van and takes out the prizes that they picked out. He then takes them upstairs leaving Anyas' downstairs.

Spike heads back downstairs and sits on the couch. Buffy comes down a few minutes later. She sits next to Spike and kisses him on the cheek.

"What about patrolling"

"Already taken care of luv have some friends doing it"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome luv."

Buffy stands up and grabs his hand and leaves him there while she goes to turn on the radio. Heading back over she wraps her arms around his neck while his goes around her waist.

"Dance with me two songs only then bed."

"As you wish luv" he replies as the first song begins

**Can this be true, tell me can this be real **

**How can I put into words what I feel **

**My life was complete, I thought I was whole **

**Why do I feel like I'm losing control **

**I never thought that love could feel like this **

**Then you changed my world with just one kiss **

**How can it be that right here with me **

**There's an angel, it's a miracle **

**Your love is like a river **

**Peaceful and deep **

**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep **

**When I look into your eyes **

**I know that it's true **

**God must have spent a little more time on you **

**Oh a little more time, yes he did baby **

**In all of creation, all things great and small **

**You are the one that surpasses them all **

**More precious than and diamond or pearl **

**They broke the mold when you came in this world **

**And I'm trying hard to figure out **

**Just how I ever did without **

**The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child **

**That's deep inside and leaves me purified **

**Your love is like a river **

**Peaceful and deep **

**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep **

**When I look into your eyes **

**I know that it's true **

**God must have spent a little more time on you **

**On you... **

**Yes he did baby **

**I never thought that love could feel like this **

**Then you changed my world with just one kiss **

**How can it be that right here with me **

**There's an angel, it's a miracle **

**Your love is like a river **

**Peaceful and deep **

**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep **

**When I look into your eyes **

**I know that it's true **

**God must have spent a little more time on you **

**On you... **

**God must have spent a little more time on you **

**A little more time on you, oh**

With their arms still wrapped around each other even more tightly than before and with Buffy with tears down her face.

"You don't have to say it yet I already know. You say it when you want, but no matter what I will always okay love okay."

Buffy just nods as the next song begins.

**Every time our eyes meet **

**This feeling inside me **

**Is almost more than I can take **

**Baby when you touch me **

**I can feel how much you love me **

**And it just blows me away **

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything **

**I can hear your thoughts **

**I can see your dreams **

**I don't know how you do what you do **

**I'm so in love with you **

**It just keeps getting better **

**I want to spend the rest of my life **

**With you by my side **

**Forever and ever **

**Every little thing that you do **

**Baby, I'm amazed by you **

**The smell of your skin **

**The taste of your kiss **

**The way you whisper in the dark **

**Your hair all around me **

**Baby you surround me **

**You touch every place in my heart **

**Oh, it feels like the first time, every time **

**I want to spend the whole night in your eyes **

**Every little thing that you do **

**I'm so in love with you **

**It just keeps getting better **

**I want to spend the rest of my life **

**With you by my side **

**Forever and ever **

**Every little thing that you do **

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

As the song ends Buffy pulls away from Spike and turns the radio off. She then heads back to Spike and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"You told me that you already know that I love you. Just as I know you love me even before you say the words. I know because I feel it. I love how you protect me and Dawn. I love how you be yourself and still keep that bad boy image, but most of all I love how you got me to fall in love with you. That's right William. I Buffy Ann Summers am in love with William Pratt the man and Spike the demon. I love you Spike."

"I love you you to pet"

Buffy just smiles and grabs his hand

"Where you leading me pet"

"bedroom"

What they didn't realize is that they had two pairs of eyes watching them.

A/N

I don't know how long this story will be, but I know the direction it will take. I will also post depending on the reviews. The next chapter will have Xander, Willow and Giles maybe some of the crew in Sunnydale. If you think Angel should make an appearance tell me, but if he does it will be Angel bashing. And who is Anyas' new boyfriend. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 4

Hearing the alarm go off both Buffy and Spike get up at the same time. Spike heads down the steps to start making breakfast for his favorite girls.

"_Now what should I make for breakfast. Not pancakes that is for sure. Tara isn't a fan. I know eggs. The question is what kind. Scrambled, over-easy, over-medium, over-hard, sunny-side up, poached. Something they would all like. Perfect omelets. Four stoves, four omelets. Got it. The perfect breakfast for my girls. Omelets, hash browns, bacon and toast. Milk and orange juice with the fruit bowl in the middle of the table." Spike thinks._

While Spike is cooking and Buffy getting ready for work Dawn heads to Taras' room who is finishing up some last minute work on her paper.

"Tara can I talk to you" asks Dawn

"Sure sweetie what is it."

"You can do magic right like Willow right."

"Yeah why."

"I was wondering if you can teach me how."

"Why."

"Well if I am the key what if I can also do magic."

"And if you can't."

"I can believe please."

"There is a way to tell if you can do magic."

"How." asks Dawn

"Tell me how do you feel right now."

"Trapped."

"What kind of trapped."

"I feel like something has to be released."

"You want to know something."

"What."asks Dawn

"You are able to do magic because I can see it in your aura and I was gonna ask Buffy if I can start training you."

"Really." asks Dawn happily

"Yes."

"What will you teach me first." asks Dawn

"Can you teach her the laws and consequences of magic first." asks Buffy who overheard the conversation. Dawn just looks at Buffy shocked.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Now Dawn I am going to allow Tara to train, but you can not abuse this power. However there are rules you will follow."

"Okay what are they."

"One you have to keep your grades above a B because I know you are smart enough."

"Done."

"Two you have to follow your curfew. Home by eight on school nights and bedtime at ten. On Fridays and Saturdays home by ten and your allowed to stay at a friends house over-night."

"Fine."

"You will start taking self-defense lessons from me and Spike every Friday."

"Alright, but Spikes already been teaching me stuff."

"Figured he would that is why we are gonna continue where he left off."

"Is that all." asks Dawn

"Yes for now."

"YOU THREE BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW AND EAT YOUR SODDIN BREAKFAST I JUST COOKED." yells Spike

"He could of just said breakfast is ready." says Dawn

"You know Spike is. He still likes to act like the big bad." says Tara

"Even though he does domestic stuff for us." replies Buffy

Spike watches as his three girls sit at the table that already has milk, orange juice on the table with a bowl of fruit in the middle.

"For Nibblet I have made you a sausage omelet with hash browns and bacon with sourdough toast." Spike says as he hands her her plate

"Thank you Spike. How did you know I like sourdough toast."

"That is a trade secret Nibblet."

Dawn laughs

"For Glinda we have a Spinach omelet with cheese hash browns and bacon with wheat toast."

"Thank you Spike." Tara says with a smile

"Now for Slayer I have made you a CBS omelet with hash browns and bacon with white toast."

"What does CBS stand for." asks Buffy.

"Cheese, bacon and sausage."

"Thank you Spike."

"What did you make for yourself." asks Dawn

"BCBS omelet with bacon and hash browns and rye toast."

"What does BCBS stand for." asks Dawn

"Bacon, cheese, blood and sausage."

"Ewwww." replies Dawn

"What I'm a vampire."

The four continue to eat and chat. Buffy telling Spike about Dawns training. Spike agrees with it, but he also tells Buffy that he would like to train her more also. They also continue to talk about what they are gonna do for the day.

ENGLAND

Xander and Willow have been watching them all have a good time. They don't like the fact that Spike is always with them and becoming some kind of a family to them.

"I am getting sick of this when are you going to do it." asks Xander

"I'll do it soon, but not yet."

"Should we tell Angel or Giles."

"Do you really want to tell Angel."

"Not really."

"Then no we shouldn't tell them."

"I just want to get this over with."

"Xander patience is a virtue. You just need to hold on."


	4. Chapter 5

Anya is at the Sunnydale mall shopping with boyfriend Willie.

"So do you know what you are going to get them" asks Willie

"Yeah I do what about you."

"I'm one of those I'll know when I see them them shoppers."

"Isn't that a bit sad."

"Not really. I'm just picky anyways I already got your gift."

"That's good now come on I already know what I am getting."

Three hours later Anya and Willie have finished their shopping

Meanwhile Buffy is at work.

"Hi I'm Buffy and I will be your sever to today. Can I get you anything to drink."

"A diet would be nice."

"I'll be back."

Buffy returns with his drink moments later and takes his order.

Three hours later Spike takes Dawn and Tara to Dennys.

"How many." the hostess asks

"Three and we would like Buffys' station please."

"Follow me." she says as she seats them at a booth.

The hostess leave to find Buffy.

"Hey Buffy you have a request of a party of three."

"Thank you."

"Your lucky that guy is hot."

"What does he look like."

"A nice English accent and bleach blonde hair."

"That's Spike and he is my boyfriend and he probably brought my sister Dawn and Tara."

"Is Dawn the one is tall."

"Yes that's her."

The hostess leaves and Buffy goes to their table.

"Hey guys." Buffy says as she hugs Dawn.

"What do you guys want."

"All Pepsi love and I want breakfast and they want burgers and fries."

"Okay I'll be back."

Two hours later they all leave bringing Buffy with them. Buffy heads straight to bed because she has an eight to five shift.

After working only three hours so far Buffy gets a customer that might just be regular."

"Here you go Eric a diet and I'll be back for your order in a few."

"Thanks Buffy."

"So he is back again."

"Yes he is."

"He is cute. Don't you think."

"He is cute, but he isn't hot." Buffy says

"Your boyfriend is hot."

"You got that right."

"Can you find out if he is single."

"Sorry not gonna happen and I have to get back to work and so do you."

After sending Dawn to school and cleaning around the house Spike heads to his lawyer to get his affairs in order.

" Hello Spike you ready to make a will now."

"Yes I am I believe that the time is right"

"Does this have anything to do with the slayer."

"Yes now can we get started."

"Sure lets see you have nine different accounts. So what about the first account."

"That will go to cousin Wesley. He will also get the house in London. "

"Any stipulations."

"Yes he is the only one that can have access to it even after he marries."

"If he is to die before you do."

"It will go to his children who will be the only ones that have access and if he doesn't have any it will go to any charity of his choice. It can never go to Angelus."

"Now for the second account."

"That will go to Dawn Summers. She will also get the condo in New York and the house in Rome. Her husband will not be allowed to have access to the account if she gets married and if she dies it will go to her children. If she doesn't have any it will go to Buffy."

"What about the account for Buffy. Same except I will be her husband. I would also like a small amount put in the stock market for Buffy and Dawn make sure they never lose. She will get the other Condo in New York and the house Rome. Include the Estate in New England."

"Okay is that all."

"Yes now for Tara I would also like to include the house that I have hear the coven that is located in France."

"Don't they have the oldest and most powerful witches living at that coven."

"Yes Merlin and Morgana started that coven themselves."

"Spike is that all for Ms. Tara."

"No also make sure she gets the car that I have here, but give that to her when she turns twenty-five."

"Done do the same things apply as they do to the rest."

"What about the last four."

"One to Anya Jenkins and the other to a vampire named Lawson."

"I know Lawson he actually has a will already named."

"That is nice to know he is doing well. Now can I bloody well tell you about the last two accounts because it's almost three thirty and I have to make the nibblet do her homework."

"Yes now about the last two."

"I want that divided evenly between my living blood relatives that aren't vampires."

Spike watches as he finishes writing and then hands the paper to Spike to sign. Spike signs it lucky that there doesn't have to be any witness in the demon community because the wills are done by witches who bargain their magic if they don't abide by the will.

Heading out the doors Spike rushes home just in time to see Dawn enter the house. He enters moments later.

"Dawn get started on your homework."

"Alright I will. Will you help me though."

"Of course nibblet, but only when you need it."

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Spike answers the door only to see the Social worker

"Aren't you early."

"This is a surprise visit. Now who are you."

"I'm Buffys' boyfriend."

"Do you know when she will be back."

"Sorry I don't she had to go grocery shopping after work though."

"Good then we can talk."

Over the next hour Spike and Dawn talk with the social worker and answer their questions. Just as the social worker leaves Buffy walks through the door."

"Ahh Ms. Summers seeing as I missed you on our surprise visit. I will see you on the 12th."

The Social worker leaves without a response and Buffy looks as Spike and as what happened."

Spike just looks at Buffy and shrugs then back at Dawn.

"Finish your homework nibblet."


	5. Chapter 6

As the alarm goes off at six both Buffy and Spike wake up. Buffy to get ready for her eight to five thirty shift and Spike to make their lunches so that they can take them and have it later.

At seven thirty Spike, Buffy and Dawn head out door.

"What are you gonna be doing today." asks Dawn

"I have to go visit relatives in LA."

"Angel" asks Buffy

"No not that one I am talking real blood relatives."

"Really I didn't know you had relatives." Buffy says

"Can we meet them." asks Dawn

"Someday soon nibblet at our next family reunion in England."

"Promise." Buffy and Dawn say at the same time

"Promise."

Spike pulls up to the school and Dawn gets out.

"Later nibblet."

"Bye Spike."

"Later Dawnie and try to do good on the test."

"I will Love you guys see you later."

Dawn closes the door and watches as they drive off. She heads into the school just as the bell rings. Heading to her first class of the day. A class that most school aged children hate, math.

"Okay settle down. For your homework I gave you twelve pages of problems to do. You still have two days to finish it. It was everything we went over. Now how many of you actually did it."

Everyone, but seven raise their hands.

"Now here is the thing how many of you took notes in this class."

a few students raise their hands.

"I have good news and bad news for this test."

The students look intrigued.

"You will be allowed to use your homework that was assigned last night."

The students are happy except for the ones that didn't do it since they had two more days to finish it. If you took notes you can use them. The bad news is that if you didn't you have to rely on memory."

The teacher starts handing out the test for them to begin.

"You have till the end of class."

'I am so glad Spike always says to take notes no matter what.' dawn thinks

looking at the paper she sees that they aren't in the order they learned, but mixed up

1.)7 + (6 × 52 + 3) 'I hate these problems' she thinks

Forty five minutes later the bell for class to end rings.

"Put your tests up here and finish your sheet I gave you." the teacher adds as they head out to class. Dawn heads to her next class which is English

"Hey Dawn how was your math test."

"Brutal Janice, but I suggest you finish your sheet because we were able to use it on the test."

"Really and also our notes."

"That's good." Janice says as the second bell rings

"Right now I am just going to give you an assignment. You have to write a report on a poet. You have to take their work and right what it means. I am also going to see if you can recite one of their works from memory."

"How long do we have to do this." asks Janice

"You have two months to complete this assignment."

"Can we work with a partner." asks Dawn.

"Yes you can only work with one more." the teacher tells them.

A few minutes later they are asked to write down ideas that they are gonna do.

"So Dawn who do you wanna do."

"I'm not sure I am a fan of Edgar Allen Poe, Oscar Wilde, Robert Frost, Elizabeth Browning, Emily Dickinson and Maya Angelou."

"You like all them."

"Yes all of them and more."

"Do you have a favorite."

"Not really all of them are great because they are all different in their own way."

"It's because of Spike isn't" asks Janice

"Yes it is because of him I got into poems. What about you."

"I don't know."

"You want to know what else Spike taught me."

"What."

"How to read people. You have a favorite poet, but don't want me to know."

"Spike is a bad influence on you isn't he."

"Yes I love every minute of it. Now who are we gonna do this project on."

"Elizabeth Browning." Janice says

Dawn agrees and they put their ideas on how they will set out to put the project together.

Meanwhile Spike has just arrived at the hotel of relatives.

"Uncle Spike." the two little kids yell as they jump onto him.

"Hey sprogs how are you."

"William and Elizabeth knock it off and let Spike rest."

"It's alright Catherine." he says as he watches them head into the sitting room

"Hey Uncle William." Catherine says as she hugs him

"How are you holding up."

"I am doing fine, but how am I supposed to tell them that their father wants nothing to do with them."

"What happened anyway."

"He was cheating on me. He already had the divorce papers drawn up and papers that would release him of his duties as their father so he won't have to pay child support. I should of just taken the house you offered in England so I could of kicked him out instead."

"Your lucky their young Catherine they will get over it. Now all we have to do is go house shopping in LA so that you can live out here. Get a fresh start."

"Thanks Spike now come on we need ideas for a house. Now what kind do you want."

"I need an office and a library and-" she is interrupted by Spike.

"I know just the house."

"Really"

"Yes it was gonna be a retirement house for Joyce that I had built, but since she died I didn't know what to do with it."

"What about Dawn when she goes to college,"

"Dawn is to good to go to a college in California. Besides she wants to head to one in England."

Catherine laughs at that

"Already choosing her place of education."

"No she chose that her self I wanted her to go to Harvard so I don't have to pay for a lawyer."

"I told you that I would work for you."

" I know. Now are you interested in the house or what."

"What's it like." she asks

"It has an office and a library. It has five bedrooms one is a master bedroom. There is an attic and a basement. The windows are protected so you can have visitors like me. Ther are 4 ½ baths. There is no pool. There is a porch."

"Sounds nice."

"It's yours if you want it and it is already paid off."

"I'll take it, but I just need furniture and to buy new clothes for us."

"Where is your other clothing."

"He only let us leave with the clothes on our backs and the thing that belonged to our family."

Spike gets angry and threatens to have him killed

"Uncle Spike no don't even think about it."

"Catherine he took away everything."

"I will just earn it back."

"Then lets go right now."

"What where."

"We will go shopping."

"Now." asks Catherine

"Yes now."

"For what."

"Clothes and shoes of course. I will give you a credit card for furniture though."

"I can't accept that."

"Fine, but don't do it for yourself. Do it for your two kids who need a place to run around, their own bed to sleep in and their own clothes."

After thinking it over for a few minutes Catherine accepts, but promises herself that she will some how pay him back.

"What are you thinking about." asks Catherine

"Just wondering how Buffys' day is at work."

Meanwhile at Dennys Buffy is not having a good day so far. So far all of her tables have had difficult tables. Her worst was a party of eight who only ordered three meals and was sharing with the other five people. They had only left a tip for two dollars.

"Hey Buffy how you doing so far."

"Shut up Derek." Buffy snaps

"All of her tables have sucked so far." Tina tells him

"How bad."

"You know her table of eight."

"Yeah."

"They asked to speak to a manager to have the gratuity taken off because they only ordered three meals. Even after all their crazy orders and sending her running they only left her two dollars."

"Damn he is not having a good day." he replies just as Buffy comes back in

"Stupid Fuckin Bitch." Buffy snaps

"Which table is it now."

"My three top."

"Burger Men." asks Derek

"Yes one said his burger was cold and is peaking to the manager now."

"Was it cold." asks Tina

"Since he ate more than half I don't think so."

"Which other table."

"My four top. They each ordered two meals and do you have any idea how much they tipped me. Nothing, Nada, Zip."

"Maybe it's on the credit card." supplies Tina. Derek just nods his head.

"They paid in cash." Buffy tells them as she walks to her Burger Men as Derek nicknamed them. Derek and Tina watch as Buffy and the manager fix that tables order. Buffy then heads over to give them their check and pay.

"What did they give you."

"The one that said his burger was cold only had to pay half price since he had more than half of the burger."

"How much was the tip for that table."asks Tina

"A dollar fifty. I have to go give my twelve their check."

Five minutes later Buffy finishes with the table of twelve is is happy that they left the ten percent tip. Buffy just hopes that Spike and Dawn have a better day then she has.

Hours pass and at five thirty Spike arrives back in Sunnydale and picks up Dawn at her friend Janice house.

"Hey Spike." replies Dawn as she gets in the back in seat.  
"Hey Dawn did you finish your homework" he replies as he drives off

"Yes I did."

"How was your test."

"It went well I got to use my notes and homework for the test."

"That's good nibblet." he tells just as they arrive to see Buffy out side with bags of food

Buffy gets in the car and Spike drives off.

"Hey Dawnie how was school."

"Good and my test went great."

"That's good."

"How was work luv."

"Don't ask please I just want to forget it."

Spike and Dawn realize that this must have been a very bad day for her and keep it quuiet. They arrive at the house.

"Dawn go put your stuff away and come down stairs to eat in fifteen."

While Dawn puts her stuff away upstairs Spiek and Buffy get thefood out on the table for a meal. After the table is set and food heated Spike pulls Buffy into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day at work today luv."

"I love serving you know, but then there are the days I hate it and today is one of those days."

"I know I can tell and you also look it."

"Just hold me a few more minutes."

"How about until Dawn comes down." he tells her.

"Okay guys I am ready to eat." Dawn replies as she comes into the kitchen

The three of them then sit at the table and talk about their day. Dawn tells them about all her classes and the homework she has to do. Even how her and Janice will be doing a report on Elizabeth Browning. She gets a promise out of them that they will help her if she needs it. Her and Spike then get into a discussion of who is the better poet.

Buffy not wanting to let their argument or viewpoints go to far starts telling them about her day. They tell her they want to know everything. She tells them about all her bad and good customers. She tells them about the good and normal tippers. She also has Spike make a promise that he won't go out and kill all the bad customers. Dawn laughs as Spike looks pissed at having to make a promise like that. Buffy then asks Spike how his day was.

Spike tells them about his relatives that have moved to LA and the reason why. Dawn and Buffy are interested in meeting them and Spike tells them they can when they are nicely settled in.

An hour later all three head to the living room to watch a movie.

While watching the movie Dawn falls asleep and Spike takes her upstairs to tuck her in.

While Buffy and Spike are cleaning up Anya and Willie drop Tara off and say goodnight to them and leave.

"Hey Glinda how was patrolling."

"There was nothing out there tonight not even a vampire."

"Nothing new there. Spike says

"There is some food in the fridge for you if you want any ." Buffy tells her.

"Thank you I'll have it for lunch tomorrow." she tells them as she heads up the stairs to sleep.

Buffy and Spike then head to Dawns room and see that she has tossed the covers to the floor.

They both head over to the bed and cover her with the blankets and tuck her in giving her a kiss to the forehead.

"Night Dawnie."

"Night Nibblet."

Before they close the door to her room they hear a soft voice replying back

"Night mom, night dad." they hear a mumble from Dawn

Buffy and Spike head to their room.

"She called us mom and dad." Buffy says shocked as she sits on the bed

"You think she knows." asks Spike

"No I don't, but I think she does deep down."

"What are thinking about luv."

"I am thinking about when we should tell her."

"That she was created from the both of us will be a shock and anyway she will find out on her own."

"How." Buffy asks

"The book I got about the key it mentions that she was created from me and you."

"Really." asks Buffy shocked

Spike just nods his head and soon they are just getting ready for bed and is soon knocked out.

The next morning Spike wakes up and drops Dawn off at school before coming back home and going to back to sleep. While Dawn is at school getting an education Buffy and Spike are getting their much needed sleep.

At two thirty Buffy and Spike both wake and get ready. Spike picks up Dawn from her school.

"So Dawn how was school." asks Buffy

"It was fine."

"Do you have any homework."

"Yes and we still have to do our English assignment."

"Have you and Janice decided how you are gonna do it."

"Yes we did we chose eight pieces of her work and we each will write down what sheis trying to say in her poems."

Spike drops off Buffy at her job and she kisses Dawn on the cheek and Spike on the lips.

"Have a good day at work luv."

"Spike have you ever met any poets." asks Dawn as he drives home

"As a matter of fact I have. I never met Elizabeth, but I have met her husband Robert."

"really because we are also doing a poems that pertain to her husband also. Have you met anyone else."

"I met Emily Dickinson when I was human and Oscar Wilde when I was ten. When I was a vampire I met T.S Eliot, Robert Frost and Mark Twain. I have never met Lord Alfred Tennyson, but he is my great uncle."

"I should of chosen one of them."

"Why Elizabeth was a great poet."

"I know that is why I chose her other people are doing theirs on the more famous ones."

"Well then at least your teacher will finally get a different one." Spike says as he arrives at the house.

"Finish your homework then we will go out to eat at the restraunt." Spike tells Dawn and Dawn get excited and starts on he homework.

Three hours later Dawn had finally finished her homework. While she puts her stuff away upstairs Tara, Anya and Willie arrive and they ll head to Dennys.

As they walking they hear hear Buffy getting asked out.

"So Buffy wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Before Buffy can answer however Spike comes up to her.

"Hello luv." Spike says as he kisses her on the cheek."

"Hey Spuffy what have I told you."

"This wanker was trying to ask out my girl."

"Does he know she is taken."

"I'd kiss her properly, but she is on the clock."

"Spike go sit down. Sorry about that Eric that is my boyfriend Spike and next to him is my sister Dawn. The other three are Tara, Anya and her boyfriend Willie."

Eric sayshi then sits at his booth. Buffy goes to take their order.

"So what would you guys like to eat."asks Buffy

"We want to start out with the Sampler and smothered cheese fries." Buffy writes that down and goes to put it in. She returns minutes later with their order.

"What would you like to eat."

"I want the steak and eggs" Dawn tells her

"And to drink."

"Large Orange Juice and Soda."

"What about you Spike."

"I'll have the T-bone Steak and shrimp with mashed potatoes and corn. Me and Dawn will also share the club sandwich with seasoned fries." Spike tells her.

"What would you like to drink."

"I'll have an apple juice and milk."

"Tara what about you."

"I'll have the Heartland Scramble and Orange Juice please"

"Anya what about you."

"I'll have the Chicken Delux Salad."

"Anything to drink."

"Just a soda please."

"What about you Willie."

"I will have the Boca Burger with seasoned fries and a soda to drink."

Ten minutes later she brings them their meals. Over the next hour while Buffy works the five of them chat over their meals about their day and other things. Soon it is time for them to have dessert.

"So Buffy how is your day so far." asks Tara as Buffy picks up the dirty dishes.

"So far I have had a good day and six tables have tipped more than the ten percent."

"That's good."

"So do you know what you want for dessert." she asks still picking up their dishes.

"Yes I am gonna have the Oreo Sundae." Dawn says

"I'll take the turtle cheesecake and me and nibblet are gonna split the banana split."

"I'll just take the Raspberry Cheesecake please." Tara says

"I'll have a milkshake." Anya replies

"I'm gonna have the Brownie a la mode cheesecake and me and Anya are also gonna share sundae."

Buffy leaves with their dishes and puts their order in. She comes back with Erics receipt

"Here you go Eric have a nice night."

Buffy then heads back to the kitchen and brings the dessert to her sister and them.

As she sets down the last dessert Eric leaves to go home."

"Bye Eric see you soon."

"Yeah. See you Buffy."

Fifteen minutes later they leave while Spike stays.

"Bye Dawnie get some sleep." she tells them as they head out the door.

Finally Buffy shift ends and she is ready to go home. Her boss tells her goodnight.

"Later Buffy have a nice night."

"I will I am just heading home."

He watches as Spike and Buffy head outside and start walking since he let Willie take his car.

'Good luck on slaying tonight and may the powers watch over you.' he thinks as he watches them disappear into the night.


	6. Chapter 7

Buffy, Spike and Dawn are all waiting for the social worker to arrive. They got word that it will be a new social worker.

A few minutes later the social worker arrives.

"Hi I'm Kathy Hunter."

"Hi I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn."

"Hello Dawn."

"Hi." Dawn replies

"I'm Spike."

"Spike" asks Ms. Hunter

"His name is William, but everyone just calls him Spike."

"Okay so lets get started." she says as they all sit

"Dawn how are you doing in school. You used to get grades below a B now your getting A's and B's what changed."

"Buffy and Spike did. They told me that they knew I could do better in school. So I started studying and found it to be easy and love it."

"What about after school."

"I head home and Spike is there waiting for me to do my HW and sometimes I head to the magic box and do my HW there with Tara or Anya."

"So Ms. Summers how is your job and I would like to know about the people that are around Dawn."

"Yes I work at Dennys as a server and it is going great. As for the people that are around Dawn lot there is Rupert Giles. He was born in England. He used to work for a company England, but no longer works for them. There are my two friends from high school Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Willow goes to school at the local college, but is taking a semester off. Xander works with the local construction company. They are taking

a vacation in England with Giles right now. There is Tara who is a college student and lives here for the time being. There is Anya who is Xander ex. She helps Giles run the magic shop that he owns."

A fer seconds pass before she finishes her writing and starts questioning Spike.

"So Spike where did you grow up."

"In a nice town in England."

"What is your family like."

"There is only me left. Our family was into the family business. My father died of a heart attack. My older sister was killed by a drunk driver she was eighteen and on her way to college. My younger sister was twelve when she died while ice skating on the ice. The ice broke and she fell through. My younger brother died of SIDS. My mother died five years ago of cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It has taught me to live life to it's fullest."

"What do you do for a job"

"I don't have one. I came from a wealthy family and live off that. I help out a Willies bar from time to time. I also write in my free time to make money off that in the future, but I have money in the stocks also. So I am doing pretty well that I can already retire."

"How do you help out around the house."

"I help with the bills. I make sure that nibblet does her homework and do well in school so that she can go to a good college and get an education. I do some chores around the house. I also make sure that Dawn doesn't sneak out.

"How do you act around Dawn."

"He is an overprotective brother, but also a best-friend." Dawn supplies

"What about her boyfriends."

"I don't have a boyfriend yet."

"I'll have to approve of them."

"The bloody hell your are love. I'm gonna turn nibblet into a nun. The only men allowed in her life is me and god."

Buffy and Dawn turn their heads to look at Spike like he is crazy.

"There are no perfect guys out there for my nibblet." he tells them

Buffy just looks at Spike and raises her eyebrow.

"Then what are you William."

"I'm a bad bad man." he says with a smirk

"No you aren't Spike mom loved you."

"Okay so mum had good taste and I'm good. There may be a couple good guys out there, but she still not dating."

Buffy and Dawn look at each other and smirk. Then they look at Spike with the puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes. Please not the eyes. Joyce warned me about those. I mean come on Buffy she's bloody sixteen years old. That is way to young to date." still receiving the eyes Spike gets an idea.

"Okay she can date"

However before they can celebrate Spike finishes off his sentence.

"After I die."

Dawn and Buffy look at him like hes crazy, but Buffy s smiling and if you were to look at the social worker so does she.

Another hour passes by before the social worker takes her leave.

"After you die." asks Dawn

"You can date after I die."

"That is not fair. I'm gonna die before you do."

"I know that is why you should think about becoming a nun." Spike says as he heads out the door

Buffy and Dawn watch as he leaves the house."

"Buffy aren't you gonna do anything about that."

"He's lying you know that. He just hates that your growing up to fast."

"I'm not even that old though. I was created remember."

"Maybe, but to me, mom, Spike, Tara and Anya you are real."

"Do you remember when you first met Spike."

"Yes." Dawn replies

"What happened."

"It was when Xander was possessed by the Hyenas. You told me not to go out that it wasn't safe. I am not sure if this was before or after he tried to rape you. I snuck out anyway to go to Janice house, but they started chasing me. I crashed into Spike and he saved me. I asked him if he could take me home. We talked."

"I came home and you were safe. I searched for you and so did mom. I came home and found Spike and mom having hot chocolate. You know what he told me as he left. He told me that you and mom were off limits, but I wasn't that he wanted another slayer."

"He loves us."

"Yeah which is why you dating is upsetting him. He still sees you as that little girl he saved, but your forgetting one important thing."

"We have him under our thumb."

"Yeah Dawnie. Now come on lets go shopping."

Buffy and Dawn leave the house and go shopping. It's just to bad that don't know about the cameras or the two people that saw the entire meeting. If they did they could of prevented Willow from making a phone call.

"ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS WE HELP THE HELPLESS ANGEL SPEAKING."

"Hey Angel it's Willow. I need to talk you about Buffy."

The next day Buffy comes into work. She has been there an hour when Eric comes in with an associate. When Buffy sees Eric come in she becomes frustrated and upset that he always seems to want to eat in her station no matter what. However she becomes pissed when she sees who has accompanied him. Having no choice she heads to the table.

"Hello Eric and Angel."

"So it is true. What are you doing here." asks Angel.

"How did you find out."

"Willow called me."

"Didn't she tell you."

"Yes, but I didn't believe her. Now what are you doing here."

"Okay Angel let me speak a language that you understand."

After a pause Buffy continues.

"This-is-Den-neys- I- work- here-so-I-can-make-M-O-N-E-Y- to-take-care-of-Dawn-and-keep-a-roof-over-our-head. Now-did-you-understand-that-or-do-I-need-to-speak-any-slower-than-I-already-am." she asks

"I'm not stupid Buffy I understood that, but your a slayer and shouldn't be degrading yourself life this."

"The only one degrading themselves is you Angel if you honestly think I want you here. Now what would you like to eat. Eric I am guessing you want your usual."

"Yes please Buffy."

"I would ask you what you want, but unlike Spike you don't eat human food only blood, unfortunately we don't have any. Happy starving."

Angel looks upset as Buffy walks away. Buffy returns Eric drinks.

"So how are you Buffy."

"My sex life is great, but other than you sending spies like Eric here life is fantastic."

Buffy then looks at Eric and asks if Angel has erased any memories lately.

Angel looks shocked at that. Buffy then walks away to get Erics sandwich. She comes back moments later.

"You should also stay good Eric because he has a habit of killing evil lawyers even if they are human."

Angel looks shocked again. Buffy then smirks at Angel and leaves.

Angel and Eric quickly eat and leave without dessert.

Spike who was aware of Angel being in town comes to pick up Buffy and get ready for patrol.

Angel has been spying on them patrol and notices how good they are.

He also watches as Spike goes into the Summers house.

Angel stays out all night fuming while listening to the screams of Buffy and the smell of sex that comes out of a small opening in the window.

"Good night Peaches hope you enjoyed the show." yells Spike

"Don't let the sun hit you on the way home Angel."

Angel stays the whole night waiting to see if Spike comes out.

He doesn't.

Angel makes it back to his hotel before the sun shines over Sunnydale


	7. Chapter 8

As the phone rings early in the morning Giles is frustrated as the phone rings so early in the morning,

"Hello"

"_Giles."_

"Angel what the bloody hell are you calling me for. Have you ever heard of time difference."

"_I don't think it matter since it has to do with Buffy."_

"Okay tell me what what happened Angel."

"_I was meeting a client."_

"So she was LA."

"_No my client was in Sunnydale."_

"So you have a client that lives in Sunnydale."

"_No he lives in LA, but wanted to meet in Sunnydale."_

"Let me get this straight a guy you hired that is your client that lives in LA you used him to spy in Buffy."

"_It wasn't like that, but that's not the point."_

"Then what is the point."

"_Did you know she is ignoring her slaying duties."_

"She does not."

"_She didn't even slay for that long because she relies on the job."_

"I am well aware that she has a job in order to support for her family Angel."

"_As her watcher it is your job to make sure she is cared for so that she can patrol from sun down to sun up."_

"That is not possible her number one responsibility is Dawn and supporting her. If she needs help slaying there is Anya, Tara and Spike."

"_Speaking of Spike is that why they are kissing and share a room and why he never leaves the house at night especially why he sleeps with her."_

"What are you talking about."

"_Buffy and Spike are dating and he lives in their house."_

"I'll talk to her."

"_Good and do your job as a watcher."_

"Night Angel. He says as he hangs up the phone

"Stupid wanker. I'll call Buffy in the morning my time right now I need my sleep." he says as passes out on his pillow.

When he calls calls Buffy next he and Buffy end up arguing over the phone. Dawn hears it and grabs the phone from Buffy and tells Giles hi and then bye and hangs up. When he calls a few minutes later it is Dawn he ends up arguing with before she hangs up on him again. Getting angry he calls again, but gets Spike instead and ends up arguing before Spike hangs up on him.

Willow and Xander are watching the whole thing and get upset so they head to the cameras. As they are watching the cameras they see Spike vamp out and rescue a civillian. Willow smirks because she sees someone else watching them. Her phone rings minutes later.

"Hello"

"Your welcome I just want wants best for the child."

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 9

Buffy, Spike and Dawn are enjoying their quality time watching tv until the social worker comes for a visit.

"Buffy why is the social worker coming today." asks Dawn

"I'm not sure."

"What if they take me away."

"I won't let that happen nibblet."

"That is good to know." Dawn replies

A few more minutes pass before there is a knock on the door. Buffy answers the door to the social worker who is there with two cops. Seeing the cops Dawn starts to panic.

"Look around." the social worker tells the cops.

Buffy and Dawn are trying to get Dawn to calm down. Several minutes later they come back with the locations of several cameras.

At that moment Anya, Willie and Tara come in and see Spike and Buffy trying to calm down Dawn.

"We found two in the kitchen. One in the light and one that faces in backyard. We found cameras in the hall that faces each bedroom. There is one above us and one above the faces the lawn of the front door."

"Where did they come from." asks Buffy.  
"I knew I forgot something." replies Dawn.

"What Andrew says that he and his other nerds planted cameras around Sunnydale, but never around the house."

"These aren't theirs. These have been around the house for at least two years."

"So you think someone planted them, but who." asks Buffy.

"I know that you just saw us, but we got a call from Willow that she said Dawn was in trouble and it wasn't safe for her here."

"She did what."

"She called us."

"What else do you know about us." Buffy asks the worker tring to get her mind off Willow.

"William the Bloody Slayer of Slayers was born William Wellington died in 1880. Your dad died two years before you and your mother died after you. She was dying of TB, but to save her you turned her. Your older sister lived a full life, but you know that. You had a younger sister who died of small pox. You also had a baby brother who died of influenza. You are rich because you save and all your relatives that know that your alive give money

each year. Your family line is small, but enough for you. There are only two- hundred and fifty members of your family left."

"Okay so you know that about me, but why are you here."

"We are here to help."

Buffy looks at the voice she hears and sees her boss.

"Jacob."

"Yes I give you your hours for money and so that you can patrol after and if you need some days off just don't make a habit of it." he tells her

"If I get injured I'll have tell you."

"I will also still make visits to keep up appearances."

"What about the cops." asks Buffy

"They will also help you."

"We will give you information if you need it and if we hear anything. If you need any help just call. Anyanka has our numbers."

"Isn't that a little dangerous for them."

"Don't worry about them Buffy their not even human."

"Were harmless demons that love to fight. We love peace and being cops helps."

"What are your powers."

"What makes you think we have powers."

"Oh sorry just thought you did."

"Oh we do we just wanted to see your reaction." one says.

"We can sense evil and magic and can tell if someone is lying."

"If you need anything and have to call the station just ask for Matt and Mike."

"Jacob what about you how did you get involved."

"I was a champion till I got injured, but I know of all the other champions and I am still in know. However just to let you know Angel maybe be a champion, but he is in the need to know side. They don't trust him that much."

"I think I know why and what about you." Buffy asks the social worker.

"My mother was a slayer."

"Oh that explains then."

They chat for awhile longer before they leave.

"Buffy try not to kill any innocent demons you have been lucky so far. And Ms. Summers I will see you at our next scheduled visit. Same as last time.

ENGLAND

Xander and Willow had watched the meeting however they became upset when they noticed it wasn't going their way.

They were to busy watching that they never noticed Giles standing behind them and watching them watch the meeting also.

"What is going on here." asks Giles as the stream ends

"Giles" they both exclaim

"Where did these cameras come from."

"We needed Spike gone because they are dating." Xander says

Over the hour Willow and Xander tell Giles what has been going on in Sunnydale.

"So what are we gonna do."

"I'll take care of it." Giles tells them as he watches them leave

Giles then makes a certain phone call to one person he never thought he had to.


	9. Chapter 10

"Hello" Buffy says into the phone."

"Buffy please don't hang up we need to talk."

"Alright Giles go ahead."

"Look I just found out about what Willow and Xander did. What they did was wrong."

"It was more than wrong Giles that was an invasion of privacy."

"I know, but I am guessing that, that isn't the only thing they have a problem with right."

"Your right. Giles you need to bind Willow has a magic problem. She needs he power bound or she has to learn control. She can't use magic just because she can she needs to be like Tara and use it when she has to."

"Jenny told me she had power, but I didn't believe her."

"That's not your fault you still believed in all that soul equals good crap."

"I know and now I believe that was the wrong teaching."

"I am just starting to learn that Giles so join the club."

A few minutes of silence pass before Giles talks again

"So how is everyone."

"Tara is doing well in school."

"What about her loved life."

"She still loves Willow, but is still upset with her."

"What about Anya."

"She is handeling the store very well and currently has a boyfriend."

"Does he know of her past."

"He is very aware of her past and accepts it."

"Sounds like he is good for her."

"He is good for her and they go well for each other. He is even planning on asking for her hand in marriage."

"What about Dawn."

"She is doing well in school and Anya and Tara are training her in magic since she has already started to show signs."

"What about training her at the coven."

"I would, but I think Anya and Tara will do a better job at training her."

"So what about you."

"I am fine as for the people that Willow called they are on my side they know about the paranormal and that is all I will tell you."

"So how is Spike."

"What." Buffy asked shocked

"How is Spike."

"You seriously want to know about Spike."

"Yes I do."

"He makes me happy Giles and he is very good with Dawn. He is like a very over protective big brother. He actually told the social worker that Dawn will date when he dies."

Giles starts laughing.

"It's not funny Giles. Dawn deserves to date so me and Dawn are working on him to get her to date."

"I always knew you and Spike would get together because you are good for each other."

Buffy and Giles continue talking for another hour before Buffy has to go. Giles says one thing before hanging up.

"I will have a chat with Willow and Xander and accept your relationship with Spike."

"Thank you bye Giles."

"Bye Buffy see you soon." he says as he hangs up

The next morning Buffy wakes up to the smell of food and sees Spike coming in with a tray of food.

Later at work Buffy is having a good day. While on her lunch she gets a visit.

"How do you know me."

"I work for the powers."

"Figures your not here to deliver bad news are you."

"Yes and no."

"Okay might as well listen so what it is."

"It is about Angel and Whistler."

"Do Whistler first because I don't like him."

"Well first of all don't trust him because he is evil."

"How is he evil."

"He works for WolfRam and Heart."

"I thought he works for the Powers."

"He does."

"Then how."

"Listen WolfRam and Heart is like the First Evil it can't be destroyed. WolfRam and Heart are direct links to the powers of evil. It always changes. So if you destroy WolfRam and Heart they will just come back, but as something else."

"So how is Angel involved."

"Angel was hired by the powers of evil not good, The powers of good who are I worked for. Angel never proved himself to us and was never recruited especially since he screwed you over."

"How."

"Whistler told Angel that he needed to take you to the oracles to learn more around you and about the slayer so you couldn't be as controlled."

"I never saw any oracles."

"We know that and whistler only told him and worded exactly because he knew Liam wouldn't take you."

"What are the Oracles."

"Ask Anya she'll tell you. If she doesn't tell her that you were only asked to ask her because Doyle said so." with that Doyle leaves leaving Buffy to go back to work

When Buffy goes home that night she sees Anya

"Hey Anya I have to talk to you."  
"I had an unusual visitor today."

"Who."

Someone that works for the powers."

"Which one."

"Which one there are three powers. The Good, The Balance and The Evil. I know that Whistler works for the evil. Then you and Spike work for good. As far as I know I would label Angel as balance because he does both good and evil, but he doesn't know."

"What about Doyle."

"You met Doyle." asks Anya shocked

"Yeah he came to talk to me about Angel and Whistler."

"What else did he talk about."

"He said to ask you about the Oracles."

"Why would you want to know you have already been to see the siblings."

"I never saw anything like that."

"I guess Angel never took you."

"Nope that is what Doyle said."

"I'll take you tomorrow then. Your visit is long over due and could have saved a lot of trouble, but are you sure you want to go because since its been so long you will find out truths and things that would have made life easier."

"Yes, but I am guessing you already know some of them."

"Yes, but I am not going to tell you it is better to hear it from them."

"Thank you."

Tomorrow is going to be very revealing


	10. Chapter 11

Anya is taking Dawn, Spike, Buffy and Tara to see the Oracles. Willie decides to come along also.

"Brother we have visitors and they brought us gifts."

"What did they bring us."

"I don't know let us ask them."

"I brought you my mothers necklace." replies Tara

"The white witch."

"This watch was a gift from dad." replies Dawn

"The Key." replies the sister

"This belongs to Nikki Wood." Spike says as he shows them the jacket.

"The Slayer of Slayers always wanted to meet you." replies the brother

"This stake belongs to Kendra." replies Buffy

"The Slayer brought back to life."

"This necklace was when I was human." Anya tells them

"The vengeance demon."

"This was a sword that belonged to a demon that was killed in my bar."

"The bar owner." replies the sister.

The brother and sister look at each other and then at them.

"We can't accept your gifts." replies brother

"Why." asks Anya

"Tara you aren't a white witch. You are THE WHITE WITCH. You will also help and guide the key and help protect the world." replies sister

"Dawn you are a gift in it self and will help protect the world that you were created for."

"Spike Slayer of Slayers and Master of your line. You don't need to give us a gift because you changed your way willingly and Buffy as the Chosen one you don't need to give us any gifts." replies the sister

"Anya before becoming a vengeance demon you were a potential to becoming a slayer and Willie you bring the demon and human community together and will continue to do so in the future." replies the brother

"Buffy the cursed one was supposed to bring you so that we could talk and we could warn you and help you. You are THE SLAYER. You always have been and will continue to be immortal. You will have the power to heal people only once. You could of saved your mom and she would of lived longer. I am sorry for that. You will bring the demon and human community together as one. You should have received all your powers now, but because you didn't you will be receiving all of them later and slower. We don't want you receiving them all at once. When you leave you will have the power to read minds an auras and understand all languages when you can control them we will send you your next gifts. You will still be able to are children so that you can live normally. Even though you will be immortal you children will have a choice at the age of twenty-five.

Dawn you will also come into your powers and be trained properly by Anya and Tara. At the age of twenty-five you will be immortal. The key is needed. Your kids will have the same choice as Buffys kids. Spike you will be able to walk in the sun and have full vampire abilities. You will be full immortal to where you dust you can recorprolize like Dracula. I also think that now would be a good time for you and Buffy to tell Dawn."

"Buffy what are they talking about."

"Well you see nibblet you know how you were created from Buffy."

"Yeah."

"Well you were also created from Spike."

"So I am like your daughter."

"Yes."

Dawn hugs both of them at the same time.  
"You know your never getting married right nibblet."

Dawn and Buffy just laugh

The oracles continue to tell them

"Tara your job is to teach them and come into their powers. You will be given a choice on your 25th birthday that has nothing to do with your immortality. Anya you will be given back your powers and work for us as a messenger and Will you will also be a messenger and your bar will be protected."

"I have a question." Buffy asks

"Go ahead chosen."

"What would have happened if I came."

"Ms. Calendar would of lived because Angelus never would have made an appearance. Faith would have been accepted in the group. The Mayor would have been killed earlier and you would have had a normal graduation. The inatitave would have never happened and your mom would still be alive. Ben would have been killed earlier and Dawn would have found out status about you telling her." the sister says

"We have a gift for you also." replies brother

With that six figures come out and stand in front of them.

**BUFFY**

"Look you Buffy all grown up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but you got revenge for my death granted you almost killed yourself while doing it I am still upset about that by the way."

"I had to."

"I know it's your job, but aunt Joyce is taking care of me."

"Would you still be alive today."

"You sure you wanna know."

"Yes."

"Yeah I would still be alive and living with you because my parents would be dead. My death saved my parents. I am proud of you though."

"Will I see you again."

"Yeah you will."

"When."

"See you you six years cousin and good luck in college." Spike scowls at that.

**DAWN**

"Hey Dawnie."

"Mom."

"It's okay sweetie."

"I miss you."

"I know, but you have William and Dawn"

"I know, but it's not the same."

"I know."

"Mom even though-."

"You will always be my daughter Dawnie."Joyce tells her as she hugs Dawn.

**SPIKE**

"Hello William."

"Mom."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for saving me William."

"I.-"

"Yes you did. You just didn't know it."

"Are you disappointed in me."

"Never I am proud of you and you made me a grandmother and I'll be an in law soon to two beautiful girls."

"They are beautiful aren't they."

"Yes they are and you will protect them no matter the cost."

"Yeah I will."

"I love you William and am proud of you." she says as she hugs him

"Take that scowl of your face William. She will be your first born child."

Spike looks at his mom in shock.

"Don't tell Buffy till after she is born."

**TARA**

"Mom is that you."

"Yes it is and I am proud of you for getting away."

"It was our plan."

"Yeah, but you were finally able to pull it off

**ANYA**

"Just because you came out doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you either"

"Then why are here."

"I was bored."

"I still hate you."

"That's good because I really hate you to."

"Good now that, that is done can we hug now."

"Sure Anya. At least your getting married."

**WILLIE**

"Mom."

"Hey son. So so what's with Willie."

"I hated my name and you know."

"Come on William is a nice name look it Spike."

"Why do you think he changed his name to Spike."

"True so how are son."

"Good."

"Your still gonna make me a grandmother."

"Yes I am."  
"This Anya is a little- quirky."

"True, but I love her anyway."

"That's good and I am proud of you."

That same time Giles, Xander and Willow arrive and finish shopping and head home to wrap them up.


	11. Chapter 12

4.30 ...

5:00

"Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters; to the momma's boys." Buffy turns off the alarm before getting out bed to get ready for work. Before leaving the house she gives Spike a kiss on the cheek who is still asleep. Then heads to Dawns room.

She quietly enters her room and kisses her on the cheek.

"Buffy" Dawn mumbles

"Yeah I'm leaving now."

"K have good day." she mumbles

Leaving her sisters room and heading to the kitchen she runs into Tara who is already awake.

"Morning Tara."

"Morning Buffy."

"What time do you have class."

"Six. What time do you have work."

"Six. I start in forty five minutes. I'm just lucky that it is walking distance."

"What time are you off."

"Six so it is going to be a long day."

"Ouch well good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." Buffy says as she leaves for work.

At eight Spike wakes up so that he can cook Dawn breakfast. Dawn comes down just as Spike finishes.

"Morning nibblet." Spike replies as Dawn sits down

"Morning Spike." Dawn replies without much enthusiasm

"What's wrong."

"Nothing Spike."

"Yes there is nibblet. Now what is it."

"I don't have any money to buy anyone anything."

"Dawn you do know Christmas is not about the money."

"I know." she replies

Still noticing the sadness Spike makes a deal.

"How about this. I will take you shopping so that you can buy the gifts and I'll pay for them, but you have to make the cards."

"Really."

"Yes."

"You got yourself a deal." Dawn says happily

Two hours later

Spike and Dawn are in LA shopping. While in a store they run into Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Wesley.

"Here Dawn take this and I'll find you." he says as he hands her his credit card. Dawn squeals and runs off.

"Spike what are you doing in the daylight."

"Cheerleader how are you."

"That is none of your business."

"How are you in the daylight."

Spike doesn't answer, but holds up his hand showing them the ring. He then spots Wesley seeing that he looks familiar. Cordelia walks off with Gunn and Fred following. Wesley tells them to wait for him. They walk away, but close to where they can see, but not hear.

"Watcher what is your fathers name."

"Roger why."

"Roger Wyndam-Pryce?"

"Yes."

"Roger Wyndam-Pryce born to Richard and Terry Pryce. Terry maiden name is Crenshaw. Terry is a direct descendant to Christina Pratt-Crenshaw and Andrew Crenshaw. Christina mother vanished. Her father died two years before her brother. Her sister died of small pox and another brother died when he was a baby sids."

"How do you know that."

"Good Sir I am Lord William Pratt. Christina is my older sister." He tells him in his cultured voice."

Wesley laughs.

"The council books are way off about you. May I see the ring please."

Spike takes off the ring and gives it to him. Wesley puts his hand over the ring and it starts to glow. After he is done he gives it to Spike.

"What was that."

"That Uncle Spike was for the rings protection. If any other vampire puts that ring on it will kill them."

"Was that just in case Angel gets it."

"Yes."

"Have you put money into the account yet."

"No, but at least I know who I pay money to every six months."

"Are you gonna pay it though."

"Here I have money with me." Wesley tells him as he gives him $100.

"You know it's bad to carry this much on you right."

"Yes uncle Spike and I won't carry that much anymore."

"Good to know." he replies just as Dawn comes back."

"You done nibblet."

"Yeah can we go now."

"Bye Percy."

"Hey Wesley, Bye Wesley."

Wesley heads over to the others

"What was that about." asks Cordelia

"Nothing that concerns you Cordelia." he says and then walks off.

Cordelia, Gunn and Fred return to the Hyperion at seven and tell Angel everything that they saw.

"What were you doing talking to Spike about." asks Angel

"It doesn't concern you Angel so back off."

Angel tries to get Wesley to talk, but it is not working. Angel gets angry and attacks Wesley. Wesley fights back which shocks Angel. Angel then leaves while Wesley makes a phone call. After making a phone call Wesley goes to the library to collect his books. While he is in the library collecting his books Angel and Gunn come in trying to stop him.

"What do you think your doing." asks Angel

"I quit and I am taking my books with me."

"You can leave, but the books stay. We need them."

"Then get your own." Wesley tells him as he packs another box of books. Gunn gets angry and hits Wesley. Angel then picks him up intending on tossing him out, but before he can he is hit by an arrow. Spike then comes in and lifts Gun by the throat and slams him into the wall. Spike then bites him on the neck.

"As Master of the Clan Aurelius you have been marked and as Head of Pratt you have been marked." Spike then releases him.

"What do you think Buffy is going to think of this this." Angel asks as he takes the arrow out of his shoulder.

Buffy walks in with a bow.

"Hey Angel what do you think of my aim."

"Buffy you shot me with an arrow."

"Yep."

At that moment a couple portals open up and people walk through and collect Wesleys books.

"Buffy why did you hit me with an arrow."

"I'll let Spike tell you that."

"Both of you were attacked for attacking a member of my family and I don't like that one bit."

"Uncle Spike were done with the collection of books."

"Alright thanks." he says. Looking behind him he tells them to cast the spell. Three members cast a spell and everyone in the hotel gets their memory back. Everyone that came through portals leaves through the portals. Spike then picks Wesley up and carries him out.

"Good luck Peaches." Spike says as he leaves

The only one to stay with Angel is Cordelia, Gunn and Fred. Everyone else quits. Angel makes a phone call to Giles. Angel doesn't know that this time he went to far.


	12. Chapter 13

While at the Summers residence Giles answers the phone only to hear Angel

"Hello Angel."

"Giles thank goodness I you."

"Don't bother Angel I side with Spike and Buffy."

"What are you crazy."

"I know everything Angel."

"How."

"The Coven. You never took her to see the Oracles."

"They would of thrown her off her path."

"That is not true. They were a bad influence on her."

"If they are such a bad influence why do you visit them."

Angel can't answer and keeps quiet. He then asks him a question.

"What are you gonna do now Giles."

"I am gonna do nothing because anything and everything that has happened isyour fault and you brought this on yourself. Good day Angel." Giles says as he hangs up.

Giles turns around only to see Xander and Willow.

"So what happened to Angel." asks Willow

"Buffy shot him with an arrow."

"See Giles Spike is a bad influence." Xander tells him

"Actually Angel deserved it." Giles tells them. He then proceeds to tell them everything he found out about Angel.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Buffy and Dawn come down with Tara and Anya so that everyone can open their presents. At that moment Willie comes over.

"What is Willie doing here." asks Xander

"He is my boyfriend Xander he is allowed here."

"So where is deadboy who is Buffys boyfriend."

"He had last minute things to take care of." Willie tells them

"So Buffy should we start handing out gifts."

"Yes Spike wouldn't want us to wait."

"So how should we do this. Should Giles do the gifts and hand them to the person or should we just give all the presents out and open them all."

"We should have Giles because he is the oldest."Willow suggest. Everyone else agrees.

Since all the presents are already under the tree he starts with the one nearest to him.

"Okay first present is Willow. This is from Dawn." he says as he hands her the gift with the homemade card."

Willow opens the card first. She reads it to herself and thinks its cute that the card represents her Jewish heritage. When she opens the gift she sees a plain journal.

"I figure you could create your own spells." Dawn tells her.

"Thank you Dawnie." she replies as she gives her a hug.

"To Dawn from Anya." Giles tells her as he hands it to her.

"Big D owed me." Anya tells her.

Opening the gift Dawn sees a book with the title in Old Latin.

"What's it say" asks Xander

"It's Old Latin Xander so I don't know." Willow tells him as she takes a look at it.

"Is the whole book in old Latin." asks Xander as he watches Dawn flip the pages slowly."

"Yes." Anya replies

"So what is it about and how will she read it."

"The Key and It's Magic. It's about the powers I will have when I control my magic. I will be able to travel from dimensions and time and space." Dawn replies

"You can read that." asks Giles

"Yeah Spike has been teaching me languages."

Gile is impressed and hands out the next gift.

"Buffy this is from me."

Buffy opens the small gift and gets two gift that are big in her opinion. Two gifts cards. One for clothes and the other for food both have one hundred dollars on it.

"Thank you Giles."

"Your welcome Buffy. Now another one Willow this is from me."

Opening her gift she gets a book on witchcraft.

"Thank you Giles."

"You welcome Willow. Now Buffy this is from Willie."

Opening her gift she sees two swords.

"Two demons that got killed by killing eachother. They all agreed that you should get the sword. I am just upset you missed the fight." he tells her.

Buffy smiles and thanks Willie.

Over the next hour and a half Giles continues to hand out the gifts.

Giles gave Xander a book on carpentry that he really liked and will come in handy for his job. For Dawn he got her a goft card for a hundred dollars for clothes. He also got Tara a book a witchcraft. He also gave Anya a book on how to handle multiple finances.

Anya gave Xander The Workbench Book by Scott Landis. She gave Willow

She got Giles a book on the first Slayer and it's creation. To Willie she gave him some expensive suits that he had wanted. For Buffy she gave her a book on how to manage finances and $2,000 for the house. She told Buffy to wait not to spend it on on the house yet. She got Tara the only copy of spells that can only be opened by a white witch. She got Dawn some clothes that she wanted in a store that they were shopping at last week.

Xander gave Dawn ten CD's and a CD player. He got Giles a new leather journal and a new customized pen. He got Willow some witch craft supplies. For Buffy he gave her a book on soul mates. For Anya he got her a picture frame that flips through photos.

and for Tara he got her some witchcraft supplies.

Willow got Xander a customized hammer for his work. She got Giles a customized mug and Anya a gift card for the sex shop in LA. She got Buffy anew weapon which she can use for patrol. She got Dawn some new clothes that no longer fit Willow. And She got Tara some witch books.

Tara gave Giles a pair of glasses that are his prescription that can come apart in the middle and a cleaning and repair kit for his glasses. She gave Xander a book about butting out of other peoples business and Willow a book on meditation. She gave Anya a book on speaking your mind. She gave Dawn a book on meditation and magic and how to control it. She gave Buffy a book on poetry and $2,000 which she told her was for the house, but not to spend it yet. To Willie she gave him a leather bound notebook.

Buffy gave Giles a book. She gave Xander a gift certificate for a hardware store. She gave Willow a book on the history of magic and it evolution. For Willie she gave him a book that he can keep track of his finances for his bar that she will have to pay for if she ever damages it. She got Dawn a DVD player and for Anya she got her a book.

Dawn gave everyone handmade cards and gifs.

Dawn gets Giles six new journals and a pen with his name on it. She gets Xander a card for the Home Depot with a hundred dollars. She got Tara a new backpack and binder for school. She got Anya a book so that she can manage her finances. She got Willie the same thing so he can manage his bar. She got Buffy a gift card to Starbucks.

Willie gave Dawn, Tara and Buffy cards and twenty dollars. The night before however he got Anya an engagement ring. After all the presents arehanded out the watch a movie that is on the television. A Christmas story.

Spike shows up after it ends.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

"Spike you have to open your gifts now." Dawn tells him.

Spike sits down and opens his gifts.

Tara, Anya and Willie chipped in and all got him tickets to a concert in LA. Dawn and Buffy got him a new outfit while Dawn also got him a handmade card.

"Okay now my turn." Spike takes an envelope out of his jacket and hands it turn Anya.

Opening the envelope she begins to jump up and down after seeing the ten thousand dollar check.

"Use it to the buy house you want. That will come in handy.

Anya hugs him.

Next he goes to Tara and when she opens it she see a book. Powerful Spells for the White Wiccan.

"That book can only be opened for good and white witches. Your a white witch so it's yours." Tara hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Red your next." He tells her handing her the gift. She opens ittofind a book on controlling magic. Willow just glares at him and Spike chuckles while giving Giles a book on the watchers council."

"I already have this Spike."

"No you don't this is the real version." Spike tells him.

Spike then gives Xander a book on sex and how to please your partner. Xander just glares at him.

Buffy and Dawn

"Okay now for my girls gifts"

"They are not your girls"

"Shut up Xander" both Summers girls yell

"Okay first present is for both of you"

"Your cheap Spike that is small" Xander replies as the girls open their gifts then they squeal and hug him.

"Thank you Spike" as they are holding their new iPhones.

"I already have numbers punched in for you and the are fully paid for, for the next ten years and have a 5 year warranty. They have unlimited minutes also.

"Okay now for the next gifts"

"Theres more"

"Yes okay bring them in" he replies as two guys come in with two treasure chests with their names on it

"I had these made just for you.

"What's in it"

"Your gifts. Go on open them, but you might want to take them out as you go"

"Why"  
"You'll see"

In Dawns Chest there are books on poetry and magic, but the two books that caught her eye was the one on the key and one that was hand made that was on William the Bloody life before and after being turned. There was with also a Playstation 3 with games and a Guitar Hero. There was the DVDS of CSI that are out and the complete season of Monk that is out and every Disney movie made. As she took the last thing out she noticed that where pictures were tacked on there was a pic by itself pulling it she found it comes off. When she took it off she found 300 certificates for places in Sunnydale and in LA. They each had $200 on each and they had no time limit.

In Buffys chest there was books on every slayer called and how they died. She knows that these came from the demon world. There was also a book that she knows that Spike made on himself she would be very interested in reading that. There was also a book on every fighting technique there is and a few books about every demon there is. There is also a book on weapons. There are movies that she wanted that she now has, there is a dvd player. She also got a Wii in hers and some games. She also noticed the pic by itself and found the 300 certificates for places in Sunnydale and in LA. Hers also had $200 on each with no time limit. She also had 20 special certificates for a demon that can make her weapons.

After they both emptied their chests they noticed a small hole in the bottom. They took it off and opened it and what they found made them cry.

"There is exactly $50,000 for each of you, but before you decide what to do with it I have more for you."

All they could do was nod. Reaching in his jacket he pulls out a long manila folder and hands it to Buffy. Opening she takes out the papers and what she finds makes her cry.

"Paying for this house by yourself is hard and with no one helping with rent, bills, or paying for food is twice as hard. So I bought the house and the land and put it in yours and Dawns name so she has equal say in who gets to stay." Buffy is crying and Spike hugs her.

"Now I know what Anya and Tara met" Spike just chuckles

Reading the next paper she sees that it has Dawns name and hers. Not understanding what it is she looks at Spike.

"Those luv are demon bank accounts you can access anywhere the best thing is that no taxes are taken on them. I will tell you what they are Dawn has a bank account that can't be touched because it is a college account it has 1 million in it. If there is any extra when she graduates it will go to her account. The next account is when she turns 18 it will only be $5,000. The next account will be after she graduates college that will be $20,000. As you can see that has a paper attached to it. That is a house in which she will own when she graduates college."

"Thank you Spike that will really help" says Buffy as she and Dawn hug him

"Now yours is the exact same"

"Mine"

"Yes luv you didn't think I would leave you out"

"No it's just I still have work."

"True, but you can say a friend who owed you a favor payed back"

"You"

"Yes it will be easy to explain as the only living relative they will see a rich family"

"How"

"I have always had money. I just saved and invested bringing up my fortune not to mention the three treasures that were underneath Sunnydale."

"So I could go to school"

"Yes"

"Well Dawn looks like I am going to school."

"Next present"

Taking out four small books that read Buffy, Spike and Dawn

"Buffy the ones that read Spike and Dawn are yours and Dawn the ones that read Spike and Buffy are yours. All you have to do is take out one and for one hour that person is yours to spend time with no matter what. If Dawn doesn't feel like talking Buffy can use hers to get her to talk, if she wants to interrupt a scooby meeting to spend time with Buffy she can"

"That sucks, but a good idea" says Buffy and Dawn at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"Now time for the last few gifts"

"Cool"

Taking out a letter envelope he hands it to them and watch as they take out a set of keys

with questioning looks

"Well Spike are you gonna tell me what these are for" asks Buffy

"Come on Spike tell us"

"Not bloody likely why don't you go outside"

Very slowly Buffy and Dawn go outside and finds two cars. For Buffy her keys opened the 2008 Scion xd and Dawns opened the 2008 Lincoln Navigator L. Seeing them in their cars he goes to them and asks how they like it.

"We love it Spike thank you"

"Wait till I tell you the best part. The cars are fully paid for and the insurance is paid for, for the next ten years."

Buffy and Dawn hug Spike again

They all go for hot chocolate when Xander spots more gifts

Willow found A picture of her before she let magic control her  
Xander found a picture of the person he used to be  
Giles found a letter he wrote before graduating the council promising to go by what he sees and not what the council teaches. Things he forgot after Angelus made an appearnce. Buffy found a picture of her mom and Spike. Spike is in his vampire face and smiling.  
Dawn found a book on the Monks that created her.  
Spike found his gift of twenty five thousand dollars and Draculas money they owe him and family photos he lost  
Tara found a photo of her mother. A photo she saw her own father burn.  
Anya got a family photo when she was human.  
Willie got his fathers watch that was stolen years before

Their from Santa

"That's crazy Santa doesn't exist."

"It's about time Nicholas paid me back." Spike tells them

Anya tells them about Santa that he gives gifts to those who are lost within themselves. Or if they need a reminder.

Willow asks if they know what he looks like.

Spike and Anya won't tell them. That he is what they want him to be.

Everyone leaves soon after.

Later that night it is just Buffy and Spike in the living room when Buffy asks Spike to dance just as the music starts.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

"Tell me Spike what do you want for Christmas"

"I already got it"

"I didn't get the thing I wanted most it was number one on my list"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

"I don't think I even made a Christmas list"

"Neither did I. I never did after I was turned"

"Can I ask you something why the book about you"

"I want you to know everything about me"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

"I am already starting William and that is what I love about you, you don't hide who are "

"So tell me what was your number one thing on your list."

"You" she replies just as their lips meet

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

At the top of the stairs they are being watched by Dawn who watchers as the two people she loves most finally accept fate. Now they can be a complete family a sister/mother, brother/father and herself. Yes she read the book and found out who she was created from.

In the heavens two mothers watch as their children find happiness again

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_


End file.
